


Perfume

by DDDaisy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDaisy/pseuds/DDDaisy
Summary: Halle unexpectedly got Mello's return gift, but Mello still appeared elusive as usual. The story happened after Emotions. Adult content contained.
Relationships: Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 7





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and I don’t make profit from this fiction.

"Lidner, what kind of perfume are you wearing today? It smells unique.” Laura, a female colleague in the office, leaned close to Halle and sniffed.

Halle had been transferred to this government department in New York for a month. Different from the SPK headquarters, the most of the staff here were female. Daily discussion topics in the office were mostly about fashion brands, the prices of luxury bags, types of shoes you preferred and makeup skills. They secretly usually kept up with the Joneses, comparing who was dressed better, or gossiping about others’ family that husband, boyfriend or kids were what were compared, which was disconcerting for Halle who had just come here to work. In order to be involved in the atmosphere here, she had to get dressed up carefully before going out to make sure that she didn’t look too eye-catching or dressed too casually. It is not the days when you had to deal with a couple of grown men that no one cared what perfume you wore. Though Halle was already a career woman who always kept herself in an elite white-collar mold.

"I remember the top notes include lime, orange and lemon... Dark chocolate in the last notes..."

"Dark chocolate? You like the scent?” Laura asked curiously as she winked at her. Halle smiled reluctantly and didn’t answer.

Laura didn’t seem that she was willing to give up the topic and continued asking: "What’s the brand?"

"Uh...Pri... probably a custom brand.” Halle replied, trying to recall the logo on the perfume packaging.

"Custom brand?" At which store was it customized?” The female colleague opened her eyes wide and looked like she couldn't stop until she got the answer.

"I don't know. Sorry, I didn't buy it." Halle mumbled as she prayed in her heart something happened quickly to distract Laura.

"Well, someone gave it to you? Your boyfriend bought it?” Laura smirked, raising her eyebrows.

Halle thought she looked like very awkward at the moment as she sighed and muttered: "... It’s just a return gift."

Halle didn't lie, actually. One day last month, Mello returned home and placed a paper bag in front of her very formally. Halle was busy cleaning coffee stains from her mug at the time, paying no attention to Mello's serious expression. So Mello kept staring at her and said it was for her. Faced with her puzzled gaze, Mello unconsciously turned his head to the other side, stating he gave it to her in return for the sunglasses. To be honest, Halle had never thought about Mello's return gift, nor had she expected Mello would send her perfume. After all, Mello never showed interest in the row of perfumes on her dresser. Then Halle saw the noun on the package. Over the next few days, Mello occasionally passed by Halle while she was wearing makeup in the morning, pretending to take a casual sniff. Mello finally got fed up one day. He frowned as he asked grumpily if Halle had not used the perfume he had given her. Halle thought it was rare to get Mello’s gift and must be treasured. Besides, it didn’t mean that she would smell like chocolate immediately after she put on chocolate-scented perfume. However, in Mello's logic, perfume was bought to be used. Halle already walked out of the apartment building this morning, but she came back to spray herself with chocolate-scented perfume.

Halle smelled rich dark chocolate fragrance on her skin and shirt as she changed in the evening. She hesitated for a moment. She put down her silk pajamas she had just taken out of the closet and put on the white shirt she wore during the day.

Halle sat at the table, with her chin in left hand, staring at the laptop in front of her as she tapped the keyboard with her right hand. Mello sat on the couch, wiping his gun with a white cloth. He started doing this since he had got home. He could often fiddle with his weapons like that all night. Halle looked back, just in time to meet Mello's eyes, and turned to the screen right away. Halle's reaction struck Mello as a bit odd as he put down his gun and went straight to the refrigerator. He opened the refrigerator door and looked the refrigerator, taking out a bar of chocolate and asking, "Is there something else to eat?"

"Two bags of instant noodles, in the cupboard." Halle said lazily, as she stood up and walked over to fill her mug with water.

"We should go out to get some food." Mello ripped off the foil, biting off a piece, and murmured: "I can't skip dinner like you. I don't need to keep my weight under such precise numbers.

“Either go out to buy or keep silent and eat your chocolate.” Halle said disgruntledly, leaning against the table, with one hand on her hip.

Mello gave a thoughtful glimpse at her and chewed the bar as fast as he could and tossed the foil into the trash, ready to continue playing with his "toys."

Mello stopped abruptly as he passed Halle. While Halle was drinking water, she subconsciously turned around. Mello sniffed along her neck and shoulders.

"It does smell like chocolate, but it's kind of weird." Mello said as he looked up honestly into her eyes.

"This is perfume. It isn’t the same thing as chocolate." Halle sighed inwardly as Mello leaned forward, almost against her. Halle had her hands back on the table for balance, where her buttocks resting naturally against. Mello pressed his head against her neck and nibbled at her collarbone.

Halle slightly frowned and reached out to push Mello's head. "If you're still hungry, keep eating your chocolate." She smiled mysteriously at Mello as she licked off the chocolate chips off the corner of Mello's mouth with the tip of her tongue.

Mello stared at her face in confusion, trying to figure out what she meant. He chuckled after a few seconds: "Yes." Mello bit Halle's bottom lip as he usually did, his tongue expertly twining with hers. Halle's mouth was filled with the sweet taste of chocolate Mello brought to her. Mello’s tongue brushed her upper jaw as she couldn't help whimpering. Mello's hips rubbed against hers as his hands grazed Halle's side waist, trying to grab the hem of her shirt.

Halle slightly leaned back, making room between them. She glanced the table behind her, gasping: "Not here. It’s too hard." She looked past Mello as her glance came to the couch in the living room.

They two stumbled, moving to the living room. Mello leaned back on the couch as Halle sat on his laps, quickly unbuttoning her own shirt. Mello wrapped around Halle's waist as he sucked on Halle's skin bit by bit. Mello bit her breasts and a groan escaped from Halle's mouth, as she felt blood rushing up and her face blushed instantly. Halle was aware of the change in Mello's crotch, rubbing him through leather pants. Mello swallowed his moan with an effort, breaking the contact between his lips and Halle's skin. He gasped, looking at Halle discontentedly. With her mouth curled up, Halle’s body moved back. She unzipped Mello's top with her delicate fingers, her nails rubbing over Mello's chest, as she unbuckled the belt of his pants. Mello shifted position to let Halle take off his pants. Halle prompted herself up on her kneels. Mello's dark eyes watched as Halle unfastened her own pants, revealing her white underwear. Mello put his hands on Halle's hips and pressed Halle close to him. Halle arched her back, kissing his lips. She sat down slowly to let Mello entering her as they groaned at different pitches at the same time. Halle stroke her hair on the temples and laid her hands on Mello's shoulders as she began to move her body up and down. Mello instinctively swung his hips to meet Halle, moving his hands from Halle's hips along her waist to her chest. As the rhythm accelerated, the thrill of thrusting gradually made Halle's consciousness vague. Halle hid her head on Mello's neck to keep from crying out as she heard Mello's heavy breathing. She unconsciously grabbed Mello harder, wondering if there would be striking scratches on his shoulder tomorrow.

"Mello... I'm..." Mello suddenly took her by the wrists and pulled her hands behind her back. Halle looked at Mello blankly, seeing Mello's slightly tired eyes and the sweat on his heaving chest. Mello gripped her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, moaning on her chest, as his nose rubbed against her skin between her breasts.

Halle realized herself trembling, then she felt warm liquid filling up with her. Mello slowly released Halle's hands and leaned back against the couch, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Halle sat paralyzed in Mello's laps, barely holding her body with hands. The room became quiet after a few minutes.

Halle smiled and smoothed messy bangs in front of Mellor's forehead. "What do you think of the perfume you bought?"

"I've been immersed in dark chocolate smell." Mello answered quietly.

"But it feels completely different, doesn’t it? What exactly is your misunderstanding about perfume?" Halle gently brushed Mello's bridge of nose.

"I never..."

Gurgle... Gurgle...

It’s hard to distinguish whose stomach was rumbling on earth. They looked at each other awkwardly as Mello's cheeks went pink.

Halle got up quickly and buttoned up her shirt. She picked up leather pants that had just been thrown on the floor and threw them to Mello.

"We should go out to get some food." Said Halle.

**Author's Note:**

> Primaniacs released six types of Death Note character perfume at the end of last year. I bought Mello type with chocolate scent.


End file.
